Dear Mother
by Turrasta
Summary: One-shot.  A final letter home lets a soldier tell the ones he loves how he really feels.


I've been out of practice for a while now, so I wrote this one-shot to help get those creative juices flowing again. The purpose of the story is to humanise the Human-Covenant conflict a bit and give an insight into just how devastating it was...

00000

In the early hours of morning in a dark house in the small coastal town of Tes Alor on the colony Nova, a pad flashed to life, beeping loudly in the empty expanse of the living room, sending shadows leaping across the walls. An old fashioned fireplace was illuminated by the blue light, the mantle covered in family photos.

A picture of an older couple standing under a big old Willow tree in front of a faux-timber house and holding a toddler was apparent in the gloom, the man tall, powerfully built with a heavy brow and a gleaming smile, the woman shorter, plump and beaming with pride and love for the laughing child she held in her arms.

The pad flashed again, this time revealing a picture of two young men with a strong familial resemblance. The shorter one wore military fatigues, blonde hair cut short and an uneasy smile as he stood rigidly beside the other man. The taller of the two was handsome in a way, a lopsided grin plastered across his face as he wiped his longer, light brown hair out of his eyes. He too appeared uneasy, even as his right arm draped across the shoulders of the military man.

A third picture depicted the man in military uniform holding an infant, a brilliant smile lighting his features. A beautiful young woman stood beside him, right hand entwined with his left, head resting on his shoulder as she smiled lovingly down at the young boy as a gentle breeze ruffled her long, raven hair.

A tall, dark figure strode across the room as the pad flashed again, revealing one more picture; the older couple from the first picture standing with the two young men and another young woman, blonde and bearing some resemblance to the older woman. All five of them were dressed casually and wearing easy smiles.

The figure bent at the waste, picking up the flashing pad and sending shadows racing crazily across the walls. A tap of the touch screen ceased the flashing and text scrawled down the screen.

_Dear mother,_

_I love you. This is going to be hard for you to read and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I won't be home again._

_I don't want you to worry, mum, you were always there for me even all the way out here and I never felt alone because of you. My whole life you've been there for me, through thick and thin. Without your love, I don't think I ever would have made it this far._

_I know I never said it enough, but I love you mum and always have. I died doing what I was born to do, what I was meant to do. I was helping people, saving them, mum, I want you to know that. As I'm writing this letter, I can see you crying. Enough of that, okay mum?_

_If I had one wish it would be for you to stop crying and continue on with your dreams. So please mum, put on a brave face for me and open up that lolly shop you always wanted. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't do it because I believe in you mum, just like you always believed in me._

_Dad, forgive me. I promised you I'd come back, that we'd see each other again and that I couldn't keep that promise breaks my heart. You're my best friend, dad, always have been. You've been my greatest teacher, too, and everything I've ever succeeded in I owe to you._

_You helped me through the worst time in my life like no one ever could. When Lucy died and left me with Sam, I didn't think I could keep going, but you were with me all the way. You kept me from making a stupid mistake and made sure I got three more years with my boy, and for that I owe you more than you know._

_You're a great man, dad, and I just know you'll be the perfect role model for Sam, someone he can really look up to. You'll do great, dad, I just know it. I love you old man, and don't you forget it._

_Flynn. My baby brother, I don't know where to start. Don't hate me, okay? I know I wasn't there enough for you when we were growing up, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you married Rosalie and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you why I couldn't be there. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you had the twins, too. As much as I love this job, I hate it for forcing a wedge between us._

_These past few years have been tough on me, I've been so far from home so much that I don't even remember what the house looks like. All the places I've been, all the things I've seen…I'd trade it all just to see the house one more time._

_I know I never told anyone, not even dad, but I've had a lot of friends die out here and have been haunted by the faces of people I'll never see again. I never imagined that you would be among them. I love you too, baby brother, and I just wish I'd been there for you more._

_Mary, dear sister, don't blame me. I know you never wanted me to join the Marines, but I was only doing what I thought was truly right. We never saw eye to eye, I know, but I never stopped caring about you. We haven't spoken in years, and I regret that more than anything. I don't even know where you're living anymore and can only hope that you're happy and safe._

_I guess I should have listened to you all those years ago, if I had I might still be there and you and I might still be keeping in touch, but I don't think I could have done anything other than being a Marine. I've saved a lot of people in my time here, and killed a lot of aliens while I was at it. I don't know if it's enough, but it's all I can do. Take care Mary and know that I never stopped thinking about you._

_Sam, my big boy. Daddy's sorry son, I won't be there for you anymore. You might not understand now, but someday you will. Be good for gran and pop, okay? Take care of them for daddy and know that I love you always. I'm so proud of you and whatever you do and whoever you become, I always will be._

_Remember, chin up and stiff upper lip everyone,_

_Love always, Jake xxx_

With a snort, the dark figure tossed the pad aside, throwing it at the mantle, shattering the pad and smashing the frames holding the photographs, sending them crashing to the floor. The figure straightened itself up, revealing it to be inhumanly tall.

As the sun began to rise, the figure tilted it's elongated head back and yawned wide, it's mouth splitting into four parts. It shook it's head and snorted again turning as another figure approached it in the faint light.

"What was that?" the other figure, it's silhouette identical to the first's, growled.

"Just human trash," the first replied derisively. "I don't see how anyone could read those ugly characters. The inhabitants of this dwelling?"

"Cleansed," the second answered. "Along with the rest of the vermin in this Gods-forsaken settlement."

"Then we move on; call the Phantom."

As the figures made their way out of the old house, it's walls scorched and pitted by plasma fire, the suns rays reached through a gaping hole in the side of the building, filtered through what remained of the burnt husk of the Willow tree in the front yard and illuminating the image of the man, his wife and his son, caught forever in a moment during happier times.


End file.
